Tales Between Her & Him
by horrorfans18
Summary: A series of one shot between Karma Akabane and Okuda Manami. NEW: The rating may vary for every chapter.
1. Blanket

**Disclaimer** : I did not own Assassination Classroom. Too bad.

* * *

 **Title** : Blanket

 **Setting** : It was in the very early morning where Okuda fell asleep with a rack of test tubes on the table.

 **Characters** : Okuda Manami and Koro Sensei (who happens to be there)

* * *

"…uda-san."

The bespectacled girl stirred in her sleep and so, she slowly opens her eyes with drowsiness. She was staring back to a small pair of eyes which belong to yellow octopus who was wearing his usual cheerful smile.

Her homeroom teacher.

"Why are you sleeping here, Okuda-san?" asked Koro-sensei with worried tone.

Okuda was baffled. It's maybe because she just awake, his question isn't completely registered in her mind. After a few second or so, she looked around her where she saw a rack of test tubes and sort of varied chemicals lining in the room. She noticed she was still at the chemistry laboratory to test new chemical she stumbled upon while browsing the Internet a few days ago.

Plus, she even was going to make someone's request regarding chloroform but she couldn't put her hand on who was it asking her to do so.

She smiles bashfully at his question. "I must fell asleep while waiting for the reaction to happen." Okuda replied – unaware of a black sweater that wrapped around her shoulder when she arched her back to relieve muscle strain as the cloth fell onto the floor.

Koro sensei took the sweater that fell on the floor and gave it to her with grimaced. "Ah, you must not do that, Okuda-san especially at a deserted school building like this all by yourself. Thank goodness I keep my eye on the surrounding in case any unwanted intruder breaks in."

Okuda accepted the sweater with puzzled – wondering whose it belong to. She looked up with guilty expression. "I'm sorry Koro sensei. It won't happen again next time."

"You're working here all by yourself?" He asked – wondering where the red-haired boy went to. He usually accompanied her to create some nasty pranks which bring chill to all their classmates.

She shook her head. "It was supposed to be with Karma-kun but he had to leave in midway because of an important matter to do he received at the last minute." Answered her with cheerful voice.

Koro sensei nodded, accepting her answer. "Oh, well! You should be go home now or your parents would be worried but I bet they are now unless you informed them first hand. Be careful on your way home then."

Okuda was beaming at him. "Hait!" After clearing up the table and placing back the test tube at the rack, she grabbed her bag underneath the table and bid him goodbye. The door closed behind her with soft thud. Koro sensei could only watched her disappeared from his sight as he continued reading the reference book he bought from nearby store.

* * *

On the way home, Okuda was trying her hard to remember whose the black sweater belong to when the familiar scent catch her nose.

"Ah, Karma-kun! Silly me, he was the only one who was wearing this sweater. He must be stopping by last night. I'll give the chloroform to him on Monday. Moreover, the result of using smoke bomb containing BB pellets must be intriguing him." She grinned almost mischievously.

Holding the sweater close to her body as his scent swept her nose, her cheek smeared with tint of red. "He is such a nice person." Muttered her softly.


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer** : I did not own Assassination Classroom. So sad.

* * *

 **Title** : Surprise

 **Setting** : In the future where Okuda is married and can't wait to tell her husband and her son about the happy news she received last week.

 **Characters** : Okuda Manami, Karma Akabane and Dharma (fictional character). 

* * *

Okuda was busy preparing dinner while occasionally throw a glance at the clock. She gasped to see how fast the time flies and he will be home in any minute if didn't hurry. So she increased the movement of cutting vegetable like flash of lightning before throwing into the pan and stirred it in slow fry.

Tonight, she was making a plan to surprise her husband with news she received last week. She bet her older son must be happy to hear the news too. Automatically, a soft smile carved on her face as she imagined their happy expression when she announced the happy news.

Just then, her apron was being tugged down and she was back into reality. She looked below - only to find her 6 years old son, Dharma was gazing at her with curiosity. She put down the knife and kneeling to level with his height.

"Yes, Dharma?" She asked while ruffling his soft hair. He possessed his father's red hair and Okuda swore he was a split image of his father from the moment he was born.

"Mommy, why is there a cake in the fridge? Today is not my birthday." Asked Dharma softly. His pair of mercury eyes carried a soft feeling like hers and she couldn't help but to embrace him tightly.

Okuda lets go of him first before replied. She noticed his reddened face and couldn't help but laughing. "Mommy has a surprise for daddy and to you too but since you've found the cake, I'm asking you to keep a secret from your daddy. Would you do that for me?" She extended her pinky finger which he hooked it almost quickly.

His face brightened. "Yes! Do you want me to help you, mommy?"

"Oh, why of course! Thank you, dear. You can help me by preparing the table. I'm almost finished anyway." 

* * *

Not long after that, Karma announced that he is home as he loosened his tie at the front door. He can't help but smiling serenely towards his wife and son who were welcoming him home. Gone all his fatigue from his workplace as he absorbed their warmth feeling and kept it close to his heart.

Dharma ran to him and hugged his left leg while Okuda took his briefcase from his grasp and also his coat. She was standing at the corner – waiting for him to take off his shoes while listening to Dharma's rambling about what happened at school. Then, he planted a soft kiss on her temple and his son's right cheek as he scooped him.

Dharma giggled.

"Dinner is ready. Do you want to eat first?" Okuda asked. She placed his briefcase on the couch and hanging his coat in the closet next to front entrance.

Karma nodded. "Yes, please. I'm pretty much hungry since evening because the old man kept piling load of works on my desk." He was referring to his boss and he was about to dish something about him when his gaze fell on the dishes presented on the table.

He laughed merrily. "Are we celebrating something today because it's quite rare for you to cook more than two dishes?"

Okuda merely laughed. "Sort of but I will tell you later." 

* * *

As the night curtain fall down, the family was enjoying their dinner happily with Dharma told them about how he ace all paper and placed first in the class, earning himself a gift from his teacher.

"That's my son. Too bad you aren't mischief like me or else we could control the world just like daddy used to be." Karma grinned and laughing when Okuda slapped his arm lightly, knowing she didn't like to raise his bad behavior in the past.

"Karma." Okuda gave him a plead look and told their son his daddy was just kidding. "It was nothing, Dharma. Finish your dinner."

Dharma nodded – didn't bother to ask more even he knew his parents were hiding something from him. Just then, his ear perked up and so does his eyes as he announced the news he just found out today. "Daddy, I'm going to have sibling!" He exclaimed and quickly shut his mouth with his small hand as he realized his mistake. He looked at his mother with guilty. "Showwy, mommy."

Okuda shrugged it off with smile. She also forgot to ask him whether he read the words scribbled on the cake. Then, she glanced at her husband who was looking alarmed in one second before changing into warm smile.

"Surprise." Okuda said.

Karma placed his hand on her arm. "I am surprise. Thank you."

She chuckled softly. "You're most welcome." 


	3. Just Like Her

**Disclaimer** : Nope, still didn't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

 **Title** : Just Like Her

 **Setting** : They were welcoming new member in the family whom resembled a lot like his father.

 **Characters** : Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami and Dharma (fictional character)

* * *

When the baby was born, Karma thought he looked just like him – red-haired and a pair of mercury eyes when he blinked before bawling out his eyes out. Karma cooed him with lullaby to make him sleep while silently thanking his wife for giving this valuable gift.

He didn't forget to kiss her and the small baby who is slowly drifted back into sleep. He was aware of tint of red blush smeared his face when she told him he was cute while holding the baby, making the blushing even redder.

* * *

A sudden thought clicked on Karma's mind one day. He thought those pair of eyes belong to the baby were much softer than glimmering with hint of mischief like him. Even his face brings peace to him whenever he felt this urge to give people a hard time like he used to be back in the old days.

They named the baby, Dharma after crossing every single name on the list they made prior during Okuda found out she was pregnant. The name rhyme to his name or so he concluded after bribing her with self-made tickets for her birthday.

To take care of Dharma was such an easy task. He didn't cause much trouble to any of them – much to his relief but Okuda was wondering if he understands his parents were tired from a long day at workplace and Karma had to add that Dharma is an independent boy just like him.

She laughed happily.

* * *

Karma loved Dharma even more for each day and Okuda almost never forgot to shower his face with kisses every morning before both of them send him to the day care center. Karma swore he would rather going back home early to pick his son from day care center than hearing complaints from his boss.

Bonus point for Dharma; he loved being pampered by his parents and they loved spoiling him with kisses and care.

One day, their old classmates came to visit them and their newborn baby. Sugino said that Dharma didn't even crack a smile at his attempt in making weird faces and Kayano even failed to make him laugh by playing peek-a-boo.

They complaint he was a chic baby causing both Karma and Okuda merely laughed over that matter. Karma told them he inherited one of the traits from him, much to their dismay and hoping he didn't grow up to be like him or the world is going to end soon.

Karma throws a glance at Dharma who was snoring softly on his small mattress. His lips curved upward. Oh, he was only smiling around both of them whenever he thought they didn't give him any attention. His trick succeeds when one of them came to him and playing with him until he got tired.

* * *

The only time Karma knew he has a dimple on his left cheek when she picked him up at daycare after work one day. Karma was there - witnessed it and can't help but to capture those moment before framed it on his office.

* * *

Dharma turned six and he looked even more like him. Even Nagisa was taken aback with their similarities when he came to visit him but Karma reassured him he was more like his mother – a gentle person and like Science more than anyone else.

* * *

Karma caught a cold after running over the pouring rain and Okuda had to go to work outstation on that day without anyone else to cover her so she instructed Dharma to take care of his father. He obliged her order with no complaints.

After heading home from school, Dharma went to the kitchen and warming a bowl of porridge in the oven. He even prepared a medicine and plain water on the tray before bringing it over to Karma's room. He greeted his father who is lying helplessly on the bed.

He changed the towel on his father's forehead and requested nicely to eat the porridge and medicine. While Karma was doing so, Dharma makes him comfortable by sitting on the edge of bed before rambling about what happened at school and how he got an A+ for his science experiment. He even told him how he got praised for helping his friends in understanding Science in simple way.

Karma swallowed his chicken porridge and listening to him at the same time. Occasionally, he said one, two thing before completely silence because in this state, even a small talk took all his energy. Watching his son brighten face makes he forgot momentarily about his sickness.

Dharma reminds him of her once she thought of him not a scary person and which lead to their partner-in-crime to assassinate their homeroom teacher back in middle school.

Karma wondered if they are going to have another child which he didn't even discuss with Okuda yet –would the baby look like him instead.

His question was answered later when she got pregnant with their second child. This time, it was a reincarnation of Okuda but her behavior was more like him; naughty and a prankster.


	4. Blood

**Disclaimer** : Nope, still didn't own Assassination Classroom no matter how many times I plead.

* * *

 **Title** : Blood

 **Setting** : Okuda was about to head home when someone was blocking her exit.

 **Characters** : Okuda Manami and Karma Akabane

* * *

It was late, Okuda concluded as she glanced at the clock on the wall where the needle strikes almost 11 p.m. She cleared up her table and stacking the paperwork nicely on the tray where she would be presented to her supervisor tomorrow morning.

She looked behind her for last check and satisfied after making sure her belongings have been in her bag. She was about to shuffle out from the laboratory after a long hectic day when a flash mob of red hair halted her by blocking her exit while staring down at the floor.

Okuda was scared if this person could be a rapist or robber and wondered how he got pass through the guard down there. A scary thought enter into her mind if this man did something to her; nobody could hear her scream. However, she could throw a few chemical beaker placed at the rack next to her.

But all those thought was throw it away outside the window when the man looked up and staring at her with bewildered look. Okuda just had to gasp because she never saw a pair of strong gaze eyes especially _his_ mercury eyes as if he was staring right into her soul.

She wasn't expecting him to smile but she had to admit it was such a dazzling smile although it seems he was mocking her for still acting like high school girl. She noticed on how his chest moving up and down much faster than regular person – probably he was running to reach here, she assumed.

"Urm, sir – " Okuda wasn't able to finish her words when the young man suddenly moving forward and leaning his forehead on her shoulder causing her to be stiff due to sudden contact. No, there was no man ever get this close to her.

"You're Okuda Manami, right?" He voiced out.

"Ye – yes!" She yelped. She was still stiff as a wood but she can feel his body vibrating due to chuckle which just escaped from his lips. "Y – You're cold as ice, sir." She commented.

He scoffed weakly. "I am. My close friend told me you're good in creating dangerous stuff and know about Science more than anyone else. Mind if you can whip something up like artificial blood?" His voice sound hoarse.

Okuda was taken aback with his request. She baffled for a second there before she replied. "It's true I love Science but I don't know about your request. I mean I never done something like as artificial blood. What are you going to do with that sir – "He interrupted her before she get to finish her sentences.

"My name is Karma Akabane but you can call me Karma." He glanced at her with determined look. She wondered why and didn't expect his next words which caught her off guard.

"You see I'm a vampire but I had never taste human blood before nor I dare to. Before I kill innocent human, I need something as strong as blood to quench my thirst and the pill I've had before didn't help at all. Think you can do that for me, Okuda-san?" His eyelids were starting to close and so does his posture which is getting wobbly.

He was tired and _hungry_ , afterall.

Okuda didn't give much thought at all about her decision she was going to take. Although she was still skeptical when he claimed himself a vampire, she has had to help him first regarding his condition.

First, she helped him by leaning his back against the wall. Then, locked the door after making sure the coast is clear and switched on the lamp to brighten her laboratory. She throws a side glances at him who was snoring softly before gathering all apparatus needed to do this surprise experiment.

This may be against the protocol but she couldn't let this poor young man to die. If this was a hospital and as a doctor who is neglecting her patient – she can be consider as a bad ethic doctor for abandoning her own patient for selfish reason.

Besides, if she couldn't create something such as artificial blood – she couldn't dare to call herself a good chemist as her friends claimed her back on middle school.


	5. Flower

**Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Sensei. There. Happy?

* * *

 **Title** : Flower

 **Setting** : She came to a familiar old building to visit a very dear person to her.

 **Character** : Okuda Manami

* * *

Okuda took her time climbing the hills while watching the beautiful scenery presented in front of her.

She was holding a bouquet of sunflowers against her chest which meant to give it to someone who was dear to her during her growth period and has been there for her to catch her when she fell. A person who has been a good teacher (funny) by taught her morals which she and the others weren't going to learn it from anywhere and have been applied in her life since then.

Her yellow sundress swayed according to movement of wind which blowing softly. Even her long curly hair behind her which for today, she didn't plaiting it like she always do and let it loose.

' _It's a special day._ ' She thoughts.

The previous days, Takebayashi-kun has asked her whether she want to tag along with him and Terasaka to visit him. They even might pick up Itona on the way but she declined his offer by making up excuses to finish imaginary paperwork.

No, she didn't mean to avoid them but she want to go by herself. That's all.

* * *

After bumping into trees and lost at the same path twice despite she had been here prior, she finally found the old building which used to be her class during middle school. The old building stood tall despite it has not been used for a long time.

According to Takebayashi-kun, their ex-classmates of 3E sometimes gathered around to catch up and cleaned up some mess when trespassing people made. Chiba-kun who was pursuing civil engineering making sure the building in sturdy and in well condition in case anyone would use it especially the blue-haired man who is currently worked as a teacher at delinquent school.

Okuda giggled softly, thinking about the red-haired man who used to fight with Nagisa-kun whether to kill or save _him_ and at the end, lose. She missed him every day although he said he would be back before she knows it and he never broke his promise – not even once.

Her gaze fell on small stone tomb next to the old building. A soft smile grazed her face as she kneeled down and placed the bouquet of flowers on it.

"Koro Sensei, how are you? It's me, Okuda Manami. I came here with sunflower which I think it represent you who shine on us when no one else did. Karma-kun send his regard and apologize for not being here with me today to visit you because of conference at oversea he had to attend in behalf of the company. It's been a while Sensei but I never forget about deeds you've made for us and shaping us in becoming for what we are now. Thank you for everything." She bowed deeply.

* * *

 **A/N** : Why, thank you for the reviews, follow and favorite. This one is a bit angst and I even wrote two version of it but in the end, I chose this one. Hope all of you enjoying it. Thank you.

 **07/05/16** : **Mugipyon,** thank you for pointing out my error. QvQ I might confused with another character's name.


	6. Horror

**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom definitely and always be belongs to Matsui Sensei. I just merely watching it from the corner with envious look on my face.

* * *

 **Title:** Horror

 **Setting:** Karma is at home watching movies he got from his co-worker.

 **Characters:** Karma Akabane and Okuda Manami

* * *

Karma was too absorbed in watching the horror movie he got from his co-worker that he forgot about the existence of his phone which keep flickering its light to indicate someone was calling him.

Since he turned off the light and to make it like he was in a cinema, the only source of light was coming from his laptop screen. He decided to ignore it but when it keeps disturbing his concentration with its vibrate, he picked up almost too quickly but then, the screen fade to black.

He tried to turn on the screen but it won't on causing the red-haired man to wonder why. That is when a sudden thought enter into his mind.

"Ah, I forgot to charge my phone after draining it with playing game in the train while waiting for my stop. But then again, I don't think they would call me after work hours." They are who he referred to his co-workers.

Karma shrugged his shoulder and continues watching the movie which has been halted just now. It was a scene where a mother got lured with a clapping sound which is a hide and seeks game which her daughters played this evening. She followed the sound which ended up in the basement.

A smirk slowly tugged his lips.

"I think I know what's going to happen next." He muttered.

By the time the door closed behind the poor mother, the same sound also was heard behind him causing the young man to jump on his seat. His finger quickly pressed the spacebar to pause the movie. His back turned to see where the noise came from but due to darkness, it was hard to adjust and see the movement of someone or something.

"It must be my imagination. There's no way the door closed by itself. Moreover, I didn't even open the balcony door to let the wind in. Eh, was it raining that heavily?" Karma commented before resuming the movie.

It only last a few minute when he senses someone was passing him behind his back. He turned his back once again but he only meets with silence. He pressed his lips in straight line.

"This is so frustrating." He said while diverting his gaze back at the screen when he noticed a white cloth next to him which he swore it wasn't there before. His posture was rigid and he tried to see through the corner of his eyes in case his mind was playing trick.

But then, the white cloth was bending along with he suspected a long black hair. He swallowed a nervous gulp and slowly shifted his position to see the actual identity. No, he isn't scared – he is only believes in fact and he had to see with his own eyes whether it was real or not.

At the same time, the so-called-thing also looked at him and a loud of thunder booming at the sky – lighten up the room for a second. He caught a quick glimpse of a person – a familiar person who he known very well.

"Manami? When did you get home?" Karma inquired with surprised look on his face.

Okuda was drying her hair with white towel. She was wearing large white t-shirt belongs to him and long black pant. She smiles sheepishly as she fixed the glasses.

"A few minutes ago. I called you so many times to pick me up at the train station because I forgot to bring umbrella with me." She complaint with cute pout.

Karma apologized for making her running in this kind of weather and promised it won't happen again.

Then, she continued. "At last, I ran from the station to reach home when I thought the raining has reduced a bit. By the time I got home, you were too absorbed in watching movie so I thought it wasn't appropriate to disturb you. Thus, I silently change my wet clothes and take a bath. By the way, what kind of movie are you watching?" Her eyes fell on the screen which the husband just came home and open the basement door – only to meet with his wife terrified in fear.

Karma quickly closed the movie and changed to lighter movie. "Let's watch The Breakfast Club instead. You're going to have nightmare if watching this movie." He covered his thumping heartbeat with a soft smile and felt relief when his fiancée agreed without saying more.

Next time he was going to watch horror movie, it's better to watch in bright place rather than facing the same thing again.


	7. Wet

**Disclaimer:** Didn't own Assassination Classroom for nth time. Thank you.

* * *

 **Title:** Wet

 **Setting:** He just happened to see her in inappropriate state.

 **Characters:** Karma Akabane and Okuda Manami

* * *

His mercury eyes scrutinizing her with irritated.

He just realized the condition she was in.

It was after the assassination plan to assassinate their teacher, Koro sensei but failed miserably despite all plans they have planned before he transformed himself as a floating ball while grinning shamelessly at them.

The hut that was used to explode him ruined into many pieces and those people who aced their own subjects and got privileged to shoot one of the tentacles belong to Koro sensei also got thrown off into the water.

She was wearing sleeveless yellow sundress and after being soaking wet, the dress hugged her like it was her second skin. She didn't noticed at how her dress stick to her like a glue and god, is she wearing floral pattern bra?

He mentally slapped himself.

Bad Karma. That is not how you imagined your friend in what state she was.

The others who were still disappointed with their failure didn't even notice _her_ especially Okajima who is known as a pervert in their class which he was grateful but if she didn't change into a new clothes, the pervert might recording her and having fun in fantasize her.

No, he won't allow it.

Thus, the only thing to do is –

"Karma-kun, let's go. Everyone has been to their room to change and have dinner later." Okuda broke the silence as he looked at her with his sharp gaze but she didn't even falter under his stare. She was wondering what was he thinking when everyone were looking all so gloomy yet he looked like he had something else occupied his mind.

Her eyes were widen when he suddenly taking off his outer layer of shirt and quickly turning around. "Wh – what are you doing Karma-kun?! You're not wet yet you're taking off your shirt. Are you alright?" Her tone sound wavering and worried. Plus, she was so sure her cheek is flooding red right now.

He didn't answer her question instead he put his outer shirt on her shoulder while nudging her to cover her chest by holding both collar to the middle. Then, he shuffled away and noticed she wasn't following him. He turned around to see Okuda was beet in red and still clutching his shirt. She must have realized the current state she was in.

His lips curved upward.

"Okuda-san, we'd better hurry or else, they would eat our portion." He said while extending his right hand out.

The bespectacled girl pulls her lips into thin line before almost hopping to his side and holds her hand out where he intertwined their fingers like it was nothing.

"Thank you." She murmured softly causing the red-haired man to blush slightly as he nodded.

"No problem."


	8. Swap

**Disclaimer:** No, it wasn't belong to me. /walk away/

* * *

 **Title** : Swap

 **Setting** : If her experiment could talk, Okuda was sure it was laughing hard at her right now.

 **Characters** : Okuda Manami and Karma Akabane.

* * *

The bespectacled girl scratched her head in bewilderment. She was expecting a reaction to occur between two chemical she was currently testing right now after let it be in room temperature.

But nothing happened.

Okuda yawned for nth time since the start of experiment. She was trying to juggle between finishing her homework and testing new chemical causing her to overwork her body because she already felt ache in her joint.

The important thing she wants right now is a pillow and a warm blanket.

"I have to postpone my experiment another time. Now, it's time to sleep. Later than this, my parents would be calling police because their daughter still isn't home yet." Okuda chuckled softly as she brought both test tubes to her eye level.

"I'm going to complete you later." She said in determined voice. As she was about to pour the content into the sink nearby, someone was patting her shoulder softly as if the person didn't want to surprise her but she was and the test tubes she was holding right now were thrust on the air causing the content inside it spill.

She didn't have fast reflex to dodge it but she swore the familiar scent she was sniffing right now was only belong to him as he becomes her shield.

* * *

"K – karma-kun, I'm sorry for causing such trouble to you and because of me, all of this happened." Okuda bowed deeply as a sign she was really felt sorry for the young man who was standing awkwardly in front of her in a female uniform and in her body.

Karma scratched his head in embarrassment. It was partially his fault too for not announcing his presence causing her to spill the mixture of chemical on them. Magically or scientifically, both of them somehow swapped body.

This morning, their appearances causing all their classmates to wonder whether they were dare by someone or was it their way to show their so-called-partnership by changing their appearance 180 degree.

Karma who was in Okuda's body – dressed himself like he always did prior when he was in his body state. The upper collar was unbuttoned and instead of wearing outer jacket, he substituted it with crimson sweater which he found in Okuda's closet. He didn't know how to braid more or less to tie someone's hair so he decided to let it free behind his – her back.

While Okuda who was in Karma's body dressed much appropriate which was very unlike him. She was fully dressed with tie and jacket instead of his usual black sweater. She even behaves more like her usual state instead of retorting back whatever Terasaka said.

"Okuda-san, stand up. It was mostly my fault for not announcing my presence. Of course you would be surprised when someone patted on your back. Well, do you have any idea on how to change us back? I mean I felt uncomfortable with your body especially when I have to change my clothes." His statement causes both of them to blush profusely.

Okuda bobbed her head. "So do I. Don't worry about whether I saw your body state or not. I'll make sure my eyes closed when changing. And – urm, about the reverse our state back, I have to apologize once more!" She bowed again – this time, it was much lower than previously.

Karma sighed. "I guess you were about to abandon this experiment prior I stepped inside the science laboratory since you thought it was a failure?"

"Uh – yes. " She smiles bashfully. "I thought it was a failure because it didn't show any changes just like previous experiments. And – and, regarding the process on how to reverse back the equation will take much longer than I'm anticipated. Will you be alright? At least give me a week and in return, you can order me to do anything you want." His mercury eyes which used to be glistened with evilness were now filling with warmth and innocence. It was so like Okuda and he wondered what kind of thoughts was crossing her mind when she saw him in this kind of state.

Karma felt his face was blushing furiously.

"Yeah. I will hold your words, Okuda-san. You can never taking it back." He smirked.

Okuda was beaming with happiness. "Don't worry. I never back out once I feel determined to find solution to break this unexplainable stuff." She was referring to their changes.

Karma ruffled her – his hair with affection. "I know I can always count on you, Okuda-san."


	9. Umbrella

**Disclaimer:** Hurm, Assassination Classroom is still own by Matsui Sensei and I'll be watching from the side with envious look. Humph.

* * *

 **Title:** Umbrella

 **Setting:** A flash of memory came into surface back when both of them were young.

 **Characters:** Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami and Koro Sensei

* * *

She stood under the rain unfazed for a second there because the presence of someone lying on the road is new to her. Her mind was quickly absorbing the scene and conducting an explanation regarding the scene which happened in front of her. When someone was lying helplessly in the middle of road with things scattered everywhere, one might think it's a hit and run accident but no sign of anything that showed a presence of car.

Since the road is rarely used, not even a single soul saw or heard anything. This road was hidden behind an old factory mill and facing the sea.

Discarding her purple umbrella behind her, she dragged her feet with careful steps towards him. Upon closer inspect, she noticed a bruise and cut on his face probably from the fight he might got involved into.

She even noticed he had an astounding color of hair – red although it was totally hidden underneath his knit cap. With all her might, she pulled him aside underneath a big tree for temporary shelter. She went back to the road to retrieve his stuff when she realized the raining has stopped pouring.

Her lips twitched upward.

Rummaging through her bag, she found a pack of plaster for emergency case and a handkerchief. She took her time by tending the young boy whom she suspected in the same age as her.

"Who could have done this to you?" She murmured while applying the plaster on his forehead.

Not long after that, the red-haired boy awake and furiously glancing everywhere and stopped at a person who was reading a thick book which was unusually for a young girl like her.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" He said in firm voice causing the young girl to jolt from her reading and staring at him with alarmed expression.

She pouted. "You could ask in a bit undemanding voice though. You startled me. My name is…"

* * *

Okuda abruptly awake from her sleep. She was unaware of a familiar black jacket which covered her while she was asleep in infirmary room. Her eyes darting everywhere inside the room and noticed a flash mob of red-haired beside her bed snoring softly.

"What happened?" She asked to no one but a particular voice answer her question.

"You fell from the stairs, Okuda-san while holding a box of papers to dispose. Karma-kun here saw you but didn't manage to save you from the fall. You shouldn't expose yourself in danger again. If you need any help in bringing heavy luggage, just call out your male classmates and they would be happier to help or your teacher, okay Okuda-san?" Her homeroom teacher, Koro sensei stood proudly next to her bed post with his large, wide smile.

The bespectacled girl bobbed her head. Her cheek smeared with blushing red. "I'm sorry for causing such trouble. Was it you who bringing me here?" She looked up to see her teacher but he was already gone.

She sighed. "Guess not." That is when she sensed a stir to her right where her partner in crime sleeps with his head on the edge of bed. She greeted him with a faint smile.

"Hello."

Karma's eyes diluted for a second before returning back into normal. "You're awake. How's your injury?"

"I'm good, I think. How about you? Aren't your neck sore from sleeping in that position? Why wouldn't you lie down on the empty bed next to mine?" His next response causes her to blush even deeper.

"Well, I want to be the first person you saw when you awake." He smirked. His gaze went from her face to the window pane near the teacher's desk. His eyebrow rose in curiosity. "It's raining."

Okuda followed his gaze and nodded in agreement. "Heavily poured I must say. Too bad I didn't bring my umbrella with me. The weather forecast didn't say it's going to rain this week." She complaint and playing with her finger. She looked up from her finger and saw him chuckled.

"I do bring umbrella though but we have to share."

"That's Karma-kun for you – always prepared for incoming encounters."

Once they reached the main door, Karma pulled out a very familiar umbrella out of his bag. He purposely wiggles around more than he need and smirked triumphantly when he noticed her knowing expression.

"That's my umbrella!" Okuda exclaimed in surprised. She recognized the purple butterfly pattern because it was limited edition and she has been bugging her parents to buy it for her birthday present. "How do you get it? I'm pretty sure it was lost during my way home from school. It was around elementary school or was it much earlier than that?"

Karma sniggered. "I didn't know Okuda-san could be this forgetful. Can't be help because I was transferred to another elementary school at Tokyo before I came back here following my parents work. This umbrella was left behind after you tend my wound. I was being ambushed by a group bully because of my nature hair. If I remember correctly, it was raining at that time – like now. But you were already gone home before I've got a chance to give you back the umbrella you throw behind. Was it I'm too good-looking for you to help?" He teased her but she retorted back with a playful smack on his right shoulder.

"No wonder your face was very familiar when you transferred to 3E class. You're that kid who used reprimanding tone despite I was just helping you back then. And no, I didn't help you because you're good looking but it was my nature to help people who in need of help." She sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Oh my! Okuda-san here has been eloquently expressing her feeling. Good to hear that. Since I've been holding this umbrella for years, technically, it was mine." He opened the umbrella and pulling her along while they were crossing the rain.

Ignoring the heat emitted from her friend, she retorted back with a playful remark. "Since you've said so. Thus, you wouldn't mind if anyone saw you with this purple umbrella right? I mean if it was plain at the first place but with glowing butterfly pattern, people might think otherwise about your taste."

Karma snickered. "You're sure has never enough of idea to retort back, eh Okuda-san?"

Okuda smiles proudly. "Well, I learned from the best."


	10. Eyes

**Disclaimer:** If only I own Assassination Classroom, I will showing it off to my friends but no, I did not own it.

* * *

 **Title:** Eyes

 **Characters:** Okuda Manami and Takebayashi Koutaro

 **Setting:** It's all started with a pair of those mercury eyes belong to red-haired demon which causing her to feel like this.

* * *

The first time she saw his eyes, it cause her heart to beat much faster and her inside stomach to knot. She didn't know why but she repressed those feeling with a shy smile plastered on her face as she greeted him every morning.

Second time happened when she was about to wake him when he fell asleep while waiting for her to finish her experiment. It has been a regular routine for both of them but maybe today was exhausting for him since Karasuma Sensei went all out during P.E class.

She can't help but stuttering over her words and he was only smiling at her before thanking her not to leave him behind. Her cheek flooded with blushing red.

He may not realize the effect of his eyes to her but every time she saw his beautiful pair of eyes, it always causing her stomach to do somersault.

Intentionally or not.

So when their first born child inherited his pair of eyes, she couldn't help but showering their child with much love as she did to him and showing his beautiful pair of eyes to her co-worker much to Takebayashi amusement.

"I think you change a lot, Okuda-san. For you to flaunt your love towards your son was quite remarkable yet amusing at the same time." One day, Takebayashi said over their lunch break.

Okuda merely laughed. "Right? Even Karma-kun asked me why I loved his pair of eyes anyway."

"What did you reply?"

"It's rare for people to have a pair of mercury eyes and both father and son to inherit one were like one in a million. Those eyes could bring out such a glint of mischievous but it can also be the softest eyes I ever seen. So, whenever I feel down, those pair of eyes would always brighten up my day even just by looking at it."

Takebayashi smiled. "Akabane-san must be flattered if he hears this."

Okuda giggled. "Oh, don't worry. I've already got it covered." Imagined her husband's bashful face in her mind, she can't wait to get home to embrace both important men in her life.


	11. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer:** If Assassination Classroom owned by me, the ending would be different so no.

* * *

 **Title:** A Night to Remember **  
**

 **Setting:** The path she always took on the way home seems eerily silence as if it could sense a danger lurking around.

 **Characters:** Okuda Manami and Karma Akabane

* * *

It was pretty much dark even though they were already installed street lamp but if they didn't do consistent check-up, some of the light was dim and some even didn't light at all. Due to similar problem occurred despite calling the maintenance, only a few people chosen this path to head home and that include Okuda Manami, a student who is in the last year of high school.

She usually shuffled her way through the same path ever since she enrolled this school. Her friend has told her to choose another road to cross where she won't feel insecure and have people around to ask for help if anything happen but she insisted to use this path although she knew the dangerous lurking around.

Her grip on the book was firmer than usual as she held it against her chest. She already turned off her phone because of low battery thus, making it even harder to make a call. However, most importantly in here, she had a feeling that someone is watching her.

She glanced behind her, left, right and in front of her but no sign of other people aside her. The road felt empty like always. She paid attention to her surrounding but all she heard was sound of wind rustling and the leaves flew from the tree before hit the ground. She swallowed her fear and anxiety altogether and keeps walking but in much faster pace.

Why must at a time like this, there was no one around? Exactly, how late was she? Her class had finished around 9 so it's not midnight yet for the street to be _this_ silence. This atmosphere is starting to suffocate her.

On her left are bushes, trees and sort of things. There were lamp streets lightening the street but one of the lamp streets seems not functional because it keeps blinking. For a second thought there, she saw a tall man wearing black attire from head to toe is watching her intently. Yet, when she blinked her eyes, there was no one standing there.

"It must be my imagination. Come on! Why does the path seems longer tonight?" Okuda mumbles coherently.

On her right were stranded buildings like an abandoned factory. Two or three of it have been left stranded and became a place for gang or teenagers vandalized or do some stuff. Around this time, she could hear sound of chuckling or swearing or even, smoke puffed on air due to whatever they smoke. However, she didn't hear any sound of that and she missed that at a time like these.

She swallowed her saliva again. Her hand is already shaking in fear. "Shit! What's with tonight?" She cursed.

It's been a usual path for her so why did she felt terrified all over the place? Her skin is trembling and she felt cold as like the breeze was blown on her way. There was no bad news she ever heard about this path so she thought it was safe. After all, she's been using this road for almost a year now. Thus, what's with the wavering feeling tingled around her heart?

A footsteps sound was heard behind her. A smile crept on her face almost immediately. 'Finally', she thought. She turned around; hoping the person could be her quick friend.

However, there was no one there except the sound of wind rustling.

A horror expression appeared on her face. "I'm pretty sure it was sound of footsteps. I'm not deaf yet." Okuda mumbles.

After making a quick decision, she continues walking without caring much of what happened behind her back. This must be her imagination, playing her innocence mind by the sound of footsteps or branch break. Yeah, everything happened because of her imagination. Isn't that what her friends always scold her about?

Her breathing changed rapidly as she seems can't breathe all of sudden. No, this is not happening; her thought said because she _did_ heard sound of footsteps behind her. Almost matching her footsteps.

Okuda took a deep breath before started to run as fast as she can. She gripped her bag tightly; worried the contents inside would be spilled out. She didn't dare to look behind. Who knows a man with a mask and an axe is chasing her for fun?

Her lung is getting tired and she couldn't even breathe properly but she was afraid if she stops running, the man would catch her and slaughtered her on the spot. She would go missing for days until her parents decided to search for her. By the time they found her, she must already become a smelly corpse.

The sound of footsteps was matching hers, running in the same pace as her with sound of laugh along but eerily. She gulped and continues running. This is not happening to her!

When she reached the diverged road, she turned to her right and quickly hid behind the tall tree. She closed her mouth with her free hand and breathing through nose in case her spot would be exposed. She shouldn't be caught.

She _is_ safe, right?

"Hiding already, little girl?" A husky voice came next to her right and was whispered right through her ear.

Her body turned solid and frozen. She couldn't make any sound or moving. It seems like both of her feet glued to the ground she was standing now.

"Can't talk? Has the cat got your tongue?" He purred.

Nothing came into her mind but hell, his voice was sexy and she already imagined how his face would look like. No, she shouldn't think about it. She must think a way to escape from this.

Before she could act, he pulled her arm and she fall right into his embrace. The only barrier between them was her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't hear any heartbeat despite her ear placed right on his chest. He dismissed her thought by pulling her chin to make her looked at him properly.

She felt awed. There is no word could described her feeling at the moment. There is no way this kind of man exists. He got a pair of mercury eyes which look very sharp while his lips are so small that seems suit for his face feature. Plus, his red hair shone by the moonlight caught her attention the most.

However, those pair of eyes seems even sharper every time she took a deep breath. They didn't even break any eye-contact despite how close their face right now.

When the realization hit her, her face grew red due to embarrassment. Why did she let her guard down? She shouldn't do this. She should run away or kick his shin while his attention was so focused on her. But why can't she do any of that? It's like he was cast a spell on her that lock her movement and ability to talk.

Then, she saw his lips curved upward. Either he was smiling or smirking, she couldn't identify which one because he doesn't look like he was going to kill her either way. Wait, was it her imagination or her eyes getting blurry because she saw a faint glimpse of fang when he smiles.

She finds a bit of strength to talk but it came out almost as a whisper. "Who are you?"

His grip on her chin didn't loosen. "Why do you want to know?" His voice sound sexy.

She replied in a firm voice. "You are a stranger. Why are you chasing me? Do you know me or do I know you before?"

He scoffed. "Innocent like a little lamb. I always watching you but you never took notice on me. Sorry but I can't wait any longer. I'm really thirsty right now. Would you mind if I took a bite? I promise it won't hurt." His tone changed into soft and she almost fell for it.

He pleads in such cute way but thirsty? What does he mean by that?

She was surprised of herself when she gave him a firm nod. "S – Sure." She stuttered. She is somehow acting like a shy girl who just received a confession from a boy she likes.

He leaned forward to her neck while she closed her eyes; trying to grasp the reality that very happened to her. When he bites her neck, she subconsciously lets out a soft moan while clutching her fingers around his arm; trying to stand properly.

This is too much to endure.

Okuda could felt his hot breathe fanned on her neck. Plus, his tongue is licking whatever trickling on her neck and it just turned her on. She felt hot everywhere and even down there but she bit her lower lips to stop from whimpering. He lied; it does hurt but after that, she thought it was good to handle. She really wanted to faint right now but was it appropriate to do so while he is doing his business on her?

After sucking her blood, he looked up to see how her condition is. He wasn't surprise to see her eyes turned hazy and foggy. He furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his forehead on hers.

"You're okay, little girl? I'm sorry for doing so."

She nod; too tired to reply. Her eyelids were threatened to close.

"I'll send you home." He finalized and she faint right away.


End file.
